TN As Lucket Would Have It
by VioletVision
Summary: Lunatic Lucas stalks Skye and catches her. But, he is the one that ends up ensnared in Lucket Land.


**TN As Lucket Would Have It  
Chapter: One-shot**

Pairing: Skye/Lucas  
Genre: Ship/Drama/Humor  
Rating: Nc-17 (just in case)

Spoiler Alert: All of Season 1  
Warning: Language/Smut/Stalking/Cupcakes

**Summary:** Lunatic Lucas stalks Skye and catches her. But, he is the one that ends up ensnared in Lucket Land.

**AN:** This is a one-shot that wrote itself after a chat with Em. I am using footage from the show Rush (Season 2 Ep 3 where Lucas/Ashley Zukerman is a character called Michael) as inspiration.

Skye strode out into the spotlight on the red carpet dazzling the photographers with her flowing green dress and her up hairdo. L.A.'s Nokia Theater was swarmed with people trying to get a glance of her as she arrived for the premier of her new movie called Terra Nova.

Skye tried to focus on the commentator's question. "…and I did read that you spent a week working closely with the cast at an actual dino dig I'll call it. Do you think it helped you breathe life into your character as Allison Miller the colonialist turned spy?"

Skye blinked thinking up what would be an appropriate answer. "Definitely. I mean having more to use to build my own back story really helped. It gave me more understanding into the environment that my character was living in, and it made it feel more real."

"Did you find it difficult to portray a character that was winning everyone's trust just to stab them in the back helping the Sixers?" The man dressed in a black suit held the microphone out to her.

"No, I didn't find it difficult because it is a very human situation. My character was trying to save her mother and protect the colony at the same time. I mean I can understand that Allison had to save her mother, but for the safety of the colony she had to let her go not knowing if she would die or not."

The woman commentator leaned forward with a fake excited voice. "Well, I have to say you have the most beautiful eyes, and we did not get to see them enough in the previews. How did it feel having your fans stand up for you?"

Skye tried to keep the smile on her face even though she knew what the woman was getting at by the question. Critics had started bashing her from the beginning of the project when they listed her as one of the cast. They said she was not pretty enough, talented enough, and not intelligent enough. They said she lacked a certain spark to portray such a vital character. All of the promos with her in it were removed because of it and announced they were going to re-edit the movie to minimize her part in the story. There was an outrage by fans that the movie industry had never before seen when her fans threatened to boycott the movie if they kept playing down her character to keep those critics happy.

Skye answered truthfully about how thankful she was to her fans. She stumbled over a few words when there was a shift in the crowd. She thought she saw green eyes.

"So, we hear that heartthrob Lucas who plays your romantic interest in the film Ashley cannot make it today due to medical reasons because of a fall. They've been keeping his records secret. Any updates on his health?"

Skye snapped back. "He's doing well, but needs more recovery time."

"Come on you can dish. Any real life romance there?" The man asked the next question with an equally fake happy voice.

"No. It's just a very close working relationship. We are very professional and work well together." Skye mimicked their fake enthusiasm.

The woman chimed in when Elisabeth started walking over. "Well, you look fabulous tonight. Have a great time at the premier. I know a lot of people want to talk to you today. And right behind you we have one of your co-starts Elisabeth Shannon who plays the strong and sexy mother of three and colony doctor. Alright have a wonderful time. Elizabeth right this way…"

Skye smiled and took her cue to leave, and glanced back where she thought she saw piercing jade eyes. No one fit the bill. She shook her head and peered up at the posters believing she was seeing things again.

During the movie, she glanced down in her lap and pulled out her cell to see texts that blocked who wrote them. The first one flattered her. The second one made her feel uneasy. The third one caused her heart to race in fear.

Just before leaving the after party she read them again.

"You look great tonight."

"I hope you leave soon."

"I'm waiting for you."

Skye left with a plastic smile on her face and waited patiently for the limo to pull away. She didn't see any haunting green eyes following her in the crowd, so she felt safe alone in the back of the car. She felt relief believing she adverted a confrontation with an over enthusiastic fan. She avoided thinking the words lunatic stalker.

When the service dropped her off at her new mansion, she found a large envelope taped to her door. Skye grabbed it and quickly unlocked her front door. She slammed it shut and pressed one button to set the alarm.

Skye was now angry at herself for not going to her mother's house tonight. She reached for the door handle to leave thinking she would just drive over there herself where she would feel safer when her phone sounded another text was received.

She backed away from the door clutching the cell and the envelope.

Skye brought up the screen once she backed into the great room.

Her hand started to shake while she read it. "Open the envelope!"

She screeched when a scratching sound came from the window. Skye sprinted into the kitchen of the massive house while she tried to dial 911. She dropped the cell onto the counter where it slid into the sink that was filled with water.

She read the screen as the power shut off. "Don't call anyone and open the envelope. It's a surprise my Bucket."

"Shit!" Skye twirled around looking at all the windows as if someone was going to appear at one.

After a few seconds when that didn't happen, she grabbed her phone off the wall and dialed 911 for help. She frantically spoke with a man telling him what was happening. He assured her that help was on the way when the line went dead.

"No. No. No." Skye kept trying the phone but could not get a dial tone.

Skye picked up the envelope off of the floor now knowing full well who was texting her, but not knowing how he was watching her. He was supposed to be in Australia recovering. Locked away, her mind offered.

Her unsteady hands fumbled with the manila envelope and pulled out paper. It was a stack of photographs.

She set them down on the expansive counter and started spreading them out as terror ripped through her body causing her to freeze in place.

"There pictures of me." Her voice sounded distant and hollow.

Skye came back to herself and moved the photos apart increasingly faster, as she viewed images of herself naked getting in and out of her shower that morning. A trembling sob escaped her lips when her hands stopped on one where she was asleep and a hand was reaching toward her face smoothing her hair behind her ear.

"Yes they are my Bucket." A deep voice sounded beside her with confidence and possession. "My lovely Bucket."

Here eyelashes flickered as she held her breath turning toward the sound. Tears dropped from her eyes as she inched away from the man who obviously broke into her house without setting off the alarm. "How…how did you get here?"

Lucas responded slowly. "I know your password. LucketInABottle4Ev. Romantic don't you think?"

Skye inched back farther hoping if she did not run or make any sudden moves that he would not use the gun that was in his hand. "Thhhhhhats not my password."

"I know. As Lucket would have it, I was here to change it for you." Lucas smiled dementedly and spoke in a calm voice as if he were discussing the weather. "You know…dielucasfuckingdie was not a very secure password. No numbers. No capital letters."

"Ummm." She did not know what to day to that. She slowly held up a plate and offered him something to eat hoping to distract him. "Cupcake?"

"I expected better from you till I understood that someone else must have set up the password and you probably just memorized the numbers that went with it. You did not know what you were typing into it." He advanced almost towering over her with a leer as she set down the plate.

Pounding sounded from the front door.

Skye gasped in air blinking quickly wondering if Lucas was trying to break in while she called for help and did not know the call went through before he cut the line.

"Who would be at the door at this hour of the night Bucket? An admirer?" Lucas' eyes went wild with anger as he clutched the gun bearing his teeth glancing at the hallway.

"Before I got here, I called in pizza. I had them add hot wings in case you came by to visit. You know those parties don't usually serve real food." Skye smiled trying to put more effort into it than she did for the cameras.

"Great idea. You get the pizza and wings. I'll open some wine. I want to hear all about the premier. I've been out of the loop since that head injury put me in the hospital then they moved me to that psych ward. So much fuss just because I used a scalpel to write my acceptance speech for best actor on the wall. Well, truthfully it might have been because after I ran out of room I started using the nurse's arm."

Skye nodded nervously and went for the door as slowly as she could manage.

"Bucket? Aren't you forgetting something?" Lucas motioned to her clutch.

"Oh, no um credit card." She smiled again nodding and continued walking slowly the entire way to the door.

She opened the door quickly to find a tall dark haired police officer watching her intently.

"He's here."

"Where is he?" The officer's steady voice whispered.

"Kitchen." Skye glanced at his name badge and read the word Shannon.

"Stay here, Ma'am." Officer Shannon advanced into the kitchen with his gun drawn to find Lucas had his back to him opening a wine bottle.

Lucas believed it was Skye coming back with the pizza. "Let's go into the bedroom and watch an episode of Fringe then Sherlock."

Officer Shannon held his gun with both hands pointed at the lunatic. "Not tonight. Put the wine down and step away from the gun on the counter."

Lucas tipped his head to peer over his shoulder then darted down the hall way with officer Shannon close behind.

The officer landed on Lucas' back tackling him to the bedroom floor. He read him his rights as he cuffed his hands behind his back.

Skye leaned around the doorframe then entered as the officer pulled the man to his feet. "I've got him. You're safe now."

Skye walked in pulling her hair back into a clasp. "Officer Shannon. There's something I need to ask you."

Five minutes later officer Shannon was standing in the doorframe facing into the bedroom eyeballing Skye. "This doesn't feel right or safe."

"Don't worry officer." Skye said innocently.

"But, I…"

Skye ignored him and cut him off. "That will be all, thank you."

"Ma'am I don't think…"

The officer was cut off by the man who was now cuffed to the bed yelling at him. "It's not your job to think Shannon. It's your job to act your part as an officer in our role play and do what I say since I am in charge of Terra Nova now since Taylor is OTG. And, I say it is time for you to leave. You're such a bad actor."

Skye stepped forward with her hand on the door. "Everything's under control Mr. Officer. Have a nice night."

The door slammed in Shannon's face. Jim blinked wondering who the other woman in the room was because he never saw her face. He shook his head wondering why she was narrating everything.

He quickly walked out to what sounded like a riding crop slapping skin then he heard Skye's voice. "Take it like a man! Now spread em. So where is it? Shut up! What's this? What's it doing in my locker? I'll teach you to say Women behind my back."

Shannon walked out of Skye's housing unit and passed Wash who was on her way to the Command Center. "I hate Saturdays."

Wash replied with a sigh. "I have it worse. At least you don't have to help out with Sundays."

Jim tipped his head. "What happens on Sundays?"

"Rush."

"I don't feel like walking faster." Shannon mumbled feeling aggravated at helping with Lucas and Skye's sexual role plays.

"No. Rush as in the show."

"Don't know it."

"You don't want to. I spend Sundays pacing back and forth in the bathroom on a pretend cell phone talking about how it's a very close team and professionalism."

"What's so bad about that? I have to help with a pretend fan stalking a pretend movie star." Shannon practically barked.

Wash pulls out her Plexpad and turns the vid on of that ep that Skye gave to her to practice by on her free time.

Shannon pressed play to see a police woman searching a man for weapons who had his hands against a wall.

"Wait. That's what I hear Skye saying when I leave every time." The scene changed to show a woman walking down a hall talking about the police department being close and professional.

Shannon continued to watch as it panned into one of the rooms then handed it back. "While you're in the room pretending to be on a phone?"

"Yes." Wash took the Plexpad back and turned off the vid of two people half dressed having sex in a shower.

"No. I have it worse."

Wash and Jim turned to see Boylan walking by carrying a tray of cupcakes with vanilla and strawberry icing.

Jim squinted his eyes. "How's that?"

"Wednesdays are Pirates of the Caribbean marathon day." Boylan said in an exaggerated accent. "It's Mrs. Swann Bucket this and Mr. Lucas Turner that. It's bloody degrading."

Wash belly laughed picturing Bolyan playing all the side characters to the movie. "Aaarggg my matty, BarBoylan."

Within seconds everyone fell deathly silent then busted out laughing I unison when Josh walked by grumbling. "I win. Just shut up."

He was dressed as Little Bo Peep in Lucket Land.

**A/N: **I would not allow Lucas to really harm her, and she was not really afraid because she was the one in charge of what movie and what eps they were acting out. As Lucket would have it is a referent to the phrase that uses the word luck and also the fact that everyone in TN has to do whatever role playing that Skye/Lucas = Lucket Land wants. Why? Because Lucas will hurt Josh otherwise. I wonder what they do on the other days of the week. Suggestions?


End file.
